Revenge
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Tikal gets revenge against Shadow. But for what? Read to find out!


**This is another story that I thought of. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog!**

Shadow was walking in the cold streets of downtown Mobius. He had his earphones on and looking at the sky. It was late at night, maybe say around ten-thirty. The sky was as dark as coal and the moon shone brightly in the sky.

He suddenly heard some crunch or some type of crack.

He turned and pulled out the gun he had. Ever since he started working with G.U.N., he had made sure to take a gun anywhere he left.

No one was there.

Shadow put the gun away and continued to walk.

Then some white cloth covers his mouth. He starts to feel dizzy and then falls into unconsciousness.

_A few hours later  
><em>Shadow opens his eyes, but is blinded by the white light.

He waits for a second and finally he can see.

He saw that he was in some kind of big room. He didn't know what but he felt weird.

Shadow tried to lift his hands but he saw that they were tied. He also noticed that he was strapped to a chair.

He tried to scream but another cloth was covering his mouth.

A door in the distance opened and walked in a figure. "Good to see you, Shadow', the person greeted.

Shadow found the voice familiar for some reason.

The person walked into the light and Shadow gasped at who it was.

It was….Tikal?

She was wearing her usual clothes but she had a mean look, not like the normal cheery Tikal.

"Tikal?", Shadow said through the cloth.

She nodded. "I know you are wondering, 'what do I want'? Well I want REVENGE!", she declares.

"For what?", he asks, totally confused. Tikal walked over to him and took off the cloth.

Tikal scoffed. "Do you remember what happened about three days ago?", she asks.

Shadow thought for a moment. He then remembered what had happened that day.

_Flashback_

Tikal was sitting next to her stepsister, Blaze. She had made a small party and Tikal was enjoying it.

"This is so fun!", Tikal yelled with joy.

Blaze laughed at her innocence. But she knew she would have to tell her one day about all the bad things.

Blaze got up from her seat and walked to the kitchen. She came back with Tikal's favorite treat: a cookie like cake with every kind of chocolate and almost all flavors.

Tikal gasped happily. "Yay!", she says, as Blaze put it in front of her.

Then Shadow came in and saw the treat.

"Don' t mind if I do?", he says as he got the whole cookie-cake and ate it one bite. "Good", he said before running off.

Tikal was shocked and couldn't move. Blaze quietly walked away.

She didn't want to face her wrath when someone messes with her treats.

"I will get revenge", she said quietly.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh", Shadow said. Tikal nodded. "And know you have to pay what you did to me", she said.

Shadow looked around the room, again. "So, where are we?", he asked.

"In my basement", she answers him.

Then he heard a door open. Finally it was his chance to escape!

"Hey, Tikal, do you know where I left my sweater?", Blaze asked, coming down the stairs.

"Blaze help me! Your sister is crazy!", Shadow pleaded.

Blaze looked at him and turned her attention to Tikal, who smiled innocently.

"Here is you sweater", Tikal said, as she handed her the sweater.

"Have fun", she says before she leaves.

"Blaze?...are you still there?", Shadow asked, almost scared. Tikal walked behind him. "Now it's time", she whispers into his ear.

"Please Tikal, don't. I beg of you, I'll give you anything you want", he tried to make a deal with her but failed.

Right when she was about to do something, Blaze came back.

"Tikal, Silver and I are going to the carnival, want to come?", Blaze asks.

Tikal's face gleams with joy. She immediately forgot about Shadow.

"Yay!", she starts hopping up and down. She runs upstairs and Blaze closes the door.

Shadow still is tied up and soon realizes that they are not coming back for him. He starts yelling and screaming but no one hears him.

"Great, I am going to spend the night here", he says.

_A week later…_

Blaze and Tikal were watching T.V. while eating a homemade treat that Blaze made. "Tiki, do you have Rouge's eye _shadow_?", Blaze asks.

Tikal spits out the food she was eating.

"What's wrong?", Blaze asks with worry. "Shadow!", Tikal says as she runs toward the basement.

She enters and finds Shadow passed out on the chair. She unties him and accidently drops him to the floor. "Oops..", she says.

She kneeled next to him and shook him a bit. "Shadow wake up", she whispers. He starts to move and then he sits up. He sends her glares.

"I'm sorry", she says as she puts her head down and starts to cry.

"Tikal, please don't cry. I don't want to die…yet", Shadow wipes a tear from her cheek. Shadow didn't want to face Blaze's wrath. She nods and hugs him. "I didn't want to do this. I am so sorry", she cries. He lays her head on his chest. "Don't worry, it's alright", he says calming her down.

He gets up and helps her on her feet. They walked out the basement.

"To make it up to you, how about I cook you another treat", he offers. Tikal wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. "Thank you!', she thanks.

Shadow turns a bit red, but thankfully she didn't see it.

"Let's go", he says, as he walks out the door. She runs beside him and holds his hand. He blushes but she smiles brightly at him.

She looks at him, weirdly. "Why are you red?", she asks.

Shadow stays speechless and Tikal hugs him. "I won't tell", she jokes with him.

This is going to be a long day, he thought to himself.

**The end! Yeah, I made a little nickname for her, Tiki! **

**Bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**You can get a treat like Tikal's!**


End file.
